1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method for a honeycomb-like structural body in which a plurality of cell portions are arranged in a honeycomb fashion, and to the honeycomb-like structural body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known manufacturing method for a honeycomb-like structural body is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-312473 (JP-A-6-312473). In this manufacturing method, adhesive is applied in a pattern of streaks to a surface of each prepreg, and such prepregs are stacked so that adjacent prepregs have a positional relation in which the prepregs are shifted from each other by a half pitch of the streak pattern of adhesive. Then, after the stack of prepregs is heated to harden the prepregs, the stack is expanded in the stacking direction. Thus, a honeycomb-like structural body is manufactured.
However, in the foregoing honeycomb-like structural manufacturing method, the sites of prepregs that need to be expanded (hereinafter, referred to as, “expansion sites”) are likely to be inadvertently fixed by the adhesive. Therefore, in order to ensure that such expansion will be properly performed, it is usually necessary to secure the separation characteristic of the expansion sites by using, for example, a separation film, or the like. Hence, there is a risk of complicating the manufacturing processes.
Besides, in the foregoing honeycomb-like structural body manufacturing method, since the prepregs stacked as described above are expanded, the shape of cell portions usually is a generally hexagonal shape. Hence, it is difficult to form various shapes of cell portions.